


WELCOME HOME, MOM!

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Genderswitch, Girl!Nino - Freeform, Other, PG, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazu and her newborn baby finally back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WELCOME HOME, MOM!

Sakurai’s little family finally came back from hospital with their 3 days old baby. 

“Welcome home….” Sho shouted happily once they entered home.

“We’re home…daddy “ Kazu replied, imitating child voice. Airi on Kazu's arms sleeping tight. "Oh my~~ She's just sleep all the time.. " Kazu chuckled.

"Un.. just like .... a baby ... " Sho said touching his baby's cheek. “Let’s laid her on cradle.. Mom was here this morning, helped me prepared it.."

Kazu nod. They headed to their room and laid sleeping Ai on the cradle. Kazu tucked Ai under warm blanket. "I have a couple times before nursing her, you mind to cook me something for lunch?"

“Kazu?! Are you sure??..”

“Of course not… You want something for lunch?”

"Hmmm.. I think.. i want you over anything..."

Kazu chuckled. "Don't be silly Sho chan..."

"I said honestly..." 

"Let's check what I can cook for lunch... "

"Kazu.. " Sho grab her wrist, pulled her to close to him "I missed you... " Sho nuzzled her neck, then flying kisses on her exposed skin.

"I know ~ and You love me... I also already know that.. "

"So~?? "

"So?? .... Sho chan~ you know that we can't do that~ Not for now~ "

"We can't do what??" Sho eyes widened "Kazu~ i'm actually asking for cuddling~ "Sho smirked on Kazu's reddish cheeks. "Aaah~ seems like you think dirty~ you missed me that bad?" 

"Shut up!!" Kazu blushed avoid his gaze, and then walked -almost run- to kitchen. Sho followed her in happy face.

Kazu prepared vegetables she found in refrigerator. She still feels embarrassed about her dirty thought toward Sho. Because she did, miss him. 

"Hey... " Sho whispered, hugging her from back made her slightly jolted.

"Wh..What?" Kazu asked in her still flushed cheeks.

"I love you... "

"Stop it... " she replied, just smiled having Sho glued on her back, nuzzled her neck enjoying his favorite Kazu's fragrance until she did his lunch.

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Love Sakumiya more. Sorry for all grammar mistakes.


End file.
